The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to a cable guide for bicycles.
Bicycles typically include cables that control braking, as well as front derailleurs and rear derailleurs associated with front and rear sprocket assemblies, respectively. Frequently, the cables are routed from the handlebars through or on the frame of the bicycle to the respective brakes or derailleurs.
Cable guides are often used to secure the cables to the frame. For example, cable guides for derailleur cables can be attached to the frame adjacent a bottom bracket of the frame to hold the cables against the frame near the pedals, to avoid interference from the pedals, and to provide smooth, low-friction movement of the cable. Existing bottom bracket cable guides are typically one-piece guides that hold the front and rear derailleur cables to the frame.